For a long time, the plane-motion mouse device is operated on a table to control the computer cursor to select an icon or item. In the selection operation, the user should move the cursor to touch the icon by itself before carrying out the following operation of starting the icon function. That is to say, to successfully select the icon, the cursor touching the icon is a necessary condition. However, two operation considerations for achieving the necessary condition, motions of the cursor and the icon to be selected are completely and passively under the control of the user operation.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional operation process 10 for selecting an icon A1 by a cursor B1. In FIG. 1, the operation process 10 includes configurations 101, 102 and 103. In the configuration 101, the action point B1U of the cursor B1 is moved to the edge of the icon A1. In the configuration 102, the action point B1U of the cursor B1 is moved to the inside of the icon A1. In the configuration 103, when the action point B1U of the cursor B1 remains in the icon A1, an instruction can be utilized to select the icon A1. In general, in the operation as shown in FIG. 1, a two-dimensional plane mouse device is used to operate the cursor for selecting the icon A1. In general, the operation method will not perplex the user, because the plane mouse device is held and operated by the user's palm and wrist. When the plane mouse is working on the table, the palm and the wrist of holding and operating the mouse are supported by the arm sustained by the table, and thus an intuitive and coordinating cooperation among the eyes, the palm, the wrist and the arm makes the cursor B1 easily move to the icon A1 for completing the icon selection, which perplexes nothing to the user.
A technical scheme in the prior art disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0249257 A1 provides a cursor navigation assistance. Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional operation configuration 201, for selecting an icon A1 by a cursor B1, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0249257 A1. In FIG. 2, the operation configuration 201 includes the icon A1, the cursor B1 and an interaction enabling area 25. For instance, the interaction enabling area 25 may enclose the icon A1. When the cursor B1 is moved to touch the interaction enabling area 25, the cursor B1 is automatically locked within the center region of the icon A1 in order to select the icon A1. In FIG. 2, to utilize the cursor B1 for making a click and selection to the icon A1, the cursor B1 is moved to contact the interaction enabling region 25 to enable the interaction between the cursor B1 and the icon A1. However, because the interaction enabling area 25 is preset, the effect thereof is similar to enlarging the area of the icon A1. In the application that the air mouse device is operated with a three-dimensional motion to control the cursor B1 for selecting the icon A1, the operation is equivalent to selecting an icon with a larger area by clicking. Therefore, when the air mouse device is operated with a three-dimensional motion, the scheme of the operation configuration 201 cannot reliably improve the problem resulting from the unavoidable hand motion including the unconscious motion or the thoughtless shake.